It's All About You
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. Why has Charlie been targeted, was it chance, or was there something more to it? Sun Hill's Finest pull together to find out.
1. Default Chapter

**It's All About You.**

"So hold me close and say three words like you uuuuused to doooooo!" Charlie flung her arms around Smithy's neck and grinned as she snuggled up to him, ignoring the sniggers from the others.

Smithy grinned in response, looking down at her after replacing his half empty pint glass on the table. "Love you."

"Love you more." She grinned, looking up at Mickey as he pulled a face. "Piss off!" she pouted, throwing a beer mat at him.

Mickey grunted something incoherent as he raised his glass. "More." He whimpered, almost pathetically.

"You know where the bar is!" Cass looked up from beside him, hiccupping softly.

"Move." Matt Boyden's eyes shone with humour as he looked round at his colleagues, each in various states of drunkenness. "Before we make you buy a round."

"Now there's an idea!" Nick grinned, crossing his hands across his stomach. "Mine's a pint, Webbo."

"Same!"

"Same!"

"Vodka!" Charlie giggled, raising her glass.

"You've had enough." Smithy murmured, attempting to kiss her, giggling drunkenly as he missed her mouth and got her nose.

"Vodka!" Charlie repeated, as she pulled her head away from Smithy's, giggling loudly as he all but slumped across her lap.

Mickey turned into his seat, attempting to stand, pouting at Yvonne and Honey as they looked up from their conversation, grumbling at him. He fished in his pocket and pulled his wallet out, throwing it at Matt. "You go!"

Cass raised her eyebrows as she watched him, "Payday?" she slurred.

"Sold me car to Rod!" Mickey grinned almost wickedly.

"It breaks down after 10 miles…." Nick frowned thoughtfully.

"I know!" Mickey's grin grew. "But he don't!"

The small group chuckled, shaking their heads. "What about when he realises?"

"It didn't happen when I had it!" Mickey held his hands up. "He must have broken it."

Smithy snorted, not bothering to sit up. "He'll never fall for it."

"Rod Skase?" Nick grinned. "Course he will."

"Oi!" Charlie lightly batted Smithy's shoulder as Matt returned, carrying a tray of drinks over, before going back for another. "While you're down there…" she smirked.

"Do you mind!" Cass grumbled softly.

"No." Charlie chirruped happily, raising her glass. "Thank you!" she said as she downed it, standing up to go back to the bar.

"Oi!" Smithy half heartedly protested, falling forward as she stood up.

"I'll look after you." Nick grinned over his glass at him, smirking as Smithy blinked at him, quickly standing up, going over to Charlie.

Cass chuckled and shook her head. "One day he'll twat you." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"He never could keep his hands off me." Nick smiled, wrapping his arm around Cass' shoulders.

* * *

"You really are the devil child." Charlie stood over Rebecca's cot, looking decidedly pale as she clutched her head, watching Rebecca now play happily, a complete contrast to how she'd been 5 minutes ago. "I did something really bad in my past life, didn't I"

"Ma!" Rebecca turned and looked up at her, giving her a large grin.

"Don't you 'Ma' me." Charlie yawned, looking back at the door, "You play with Teddy…."

"Teddy!" Rebecca immediately looked down, rooting through her covers. "TEDDY!"

Charlie winced, lifting the pillow up. "He's there!" She sighed and would have shaken her head if the room hadn't have been spinning enough.

Rebecca immediately pounced, pulling the teddy to her and hugged it tightly.

"You play nicely…" Charlie kissed her forehead. "Mummy's going back to die now…"

"Ma?" Rebecca blinked as Charlie walked towards the door.

"Night baby." She said, almost crawling back to the main bedroom as she slumped back against Smithy, pulling the duvet over her head. "Your turn next." She told his snoring figure as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

She'd closed her eyes and managed to almost fall asleep before the sound of crying drifted back through to her. She sighed and sat up again, giving Smithy a quick dig in the ribs as she climbed out of bed.

"What!" Smithy woke with a start, blinking around, before groaning as the pain in his head kicked in.

"Don't let me bother you, Sarge." Charlie muttered darkly, trudging back to their daughters room.

* * *

"Where is he!" Rod pushed the door to the CID office open, glaring round, his gaze settling on Mickey's desk.

"Where's who?" Claire looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight in front of her, biting her lip in a pathetic attempt not to laugh at Rod as he trembled, partly from cold, partly from anger.

"You…look a bit wet." Duncan chuckled, taking in Rod's form.

"Where's Webb?" Rod spat. "I'm gonna crucify the little tosser!"

"W-what happened?" Claire asked, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"That piece of scrap metal he sold me!" Rod carefully peeled his sodden leather jacket off, hanging it on the back of his chair, before pulling his spare comb from the top drawer of his desk where he kept all his essential styling products hidden under some folders. "Got as far as Trafford Way before breaking down. Taxi couldn't bloody get to me cos of an RTA in Askill Street…I've had to _walk_ in the pouring rain from there to the station!"

"You should have said." John looked the picture of innocence as he looked up from his folder. "I'd have given you a lift!"

Rod's eyebrow raised and he looked at John. "Really?"

"No!" John snorted, his eyes twinkling. "You tried the bus?"

"There's the 32, will take you straight-" Claire stopped as the door slammed after Rod as he stomped towards the bathroom before finally laughing out loud. "You bastard, Boulton!" She smirked, turning her head to look at him, as he blinked innocently back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Charlie keeps flitting from FDO to PC in my fics ;o) She's an FDO in this one. And sorry to the people who wanted a humorous fic, I'll write one soon :o) Promise!_

**Chapter 2**

"Nice to see the relief on top form." Gina couldn't help but smirk as she glanced up to see Smithy, his face flitting from green, to dead, to pale and back to green again.

"I've never drinking again." Smithy started, covering his mouth with his hand before faltering. "…At least not for the rest of this week."

Gina chuckled and closed the filing cabinet she'd been looking in loudly with a bang, looking innocent as Smithy groaned and buried his head in his arms. "Did you have to…"

"Yes." Gina answered simply, sitting on the edge of his desk before looking through his in tray. "You have a lot to be getting on with." She smirked, "It should keep you in the station today..."

"Thank you." Smithy said weakly, hunting through his top drawer for aspirin.

* * *

"You look a bit ill!" John raised his voice as Mickey walked through. "Bad night?" 

"Good night." Mickey said hoarsely, "Bad pain."

"Never mind!" John chuckled and patted Mickey's shoulder. "Got a nice case for you." He smiled broadly. "Body's been pulled out the river." His grin grew as Mickey turned an interesting shade of puce. "It's been there at least a week, man found it whilst walking his dog, you can take Rod…"

"Sarge," Mickey almost whimpered. "I really don't think-"

"Nonsense!" John chirruped happily. "A nice juicy case, just what you need to make you forget your hang…Mickey?"

Claire watched Mickey run back down the corridor towards the toilets and looked at John. "Was that really necessary?"

John turned and looked at her, grinning smugly. "You need to ask?"

Claire rolled her eyes, smiling as John wrapped his arms around her shoulders in the now empty office.

* * *

Charlie looped her arm through Nick's in an attempt to stay upright as they walked along the estate, Charlie concentrating hard on putting one foot in front of the other, and not on the pneumatic drill in her head. 

"You alright?" Nick looked amused as he glanced to the side. "S'just I thought you were going to throw up in the car.

"I was." Charlie took several deep breaths. "But you parked in time."

Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "If you will drink."

"You were drinking too!" Charlie protested weakly, "You just gave in to early."

"I knew I was at work the next day more like." Nick smiled, frowning as he looked further along the landing they were on, watching two kids attempt to break a window. "OI!"

Charlie winced, covering her ears.

"Stop, Police!" He pulled away and started chasing after them, calling to Charlie to follow him.

"Bastards." Charlie followed behind Nick at a much slower pace, one hand over her mouth, the other alternating from her stomach to her head as she reluctantly ran, muttering darkly about inconsiderate criminals.

She yelped as a man stepped out of a flat in front of her, sending Charlie flying, skidding into the wall, grazing her head and fingers against it as she reached out, trying to stop herself going over the edge and plummeting 3 floors to the ground.

"Sorry love." The man said, walking towards her. "You alright?"

Charlie slowly drew herself back up to her feet, letting the man help her as she glanced up, her head spinning worse than before.

"It was an accident." The man gave her a kind smile, noticing Charlie's confused look. He glanced over his shoulder and his smile disappeared, turning into a nasty smirk as he looked back. "Should have looked where you were going, stupid pig bitch."

Charlie stammered, her eyes fixed on the advancing group behind the man. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"S'alright love…" The man backed against the wall, pressing himself so close to her that Charlie had to clutch at the rusting bar running the length of the wall and lean back. "We just wanna have some fun."

"…Fun?" Charlie squeaked, before screaming as she was lifted, the man who'd barged into her, holding her by her hips as she clutched more at the bar, being almost pushed completely over the banister.

"CHARLIE!" Nick glanced up, having chased the lads down the stairs, out to the carpark.

"Let me go!" Charlie screamed, as the men laughed.

"Let her go!" One of the other men jibed the man holding her. "Go on, she's asking for it." "Drop her!"

"No…no…" Charlie stammered, "Please…"

"PIG!" One of the others shouted as Nick turned, running back towards the stairs, radioing for backup.

"Going down…" The man smirked, pushing Charlie completely back as she screamed and fought against them, trying to cling on so as not to fall, the whole gang running off before they could see her fall down to the ground with a sickening thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Adult female." The paramedic announced as he pushed the doors to the emergency room open with his colleague, wheeling the stretcher through. "KO'd at the scene, hasn't regained conscious." The paramedic continued listing the Charlie's injuries and the medicine that they'd administered at the scene as the doctors crowded round, one shouting instructions to the others.

"I'm sorry…" The first paramedic held his hands out, ushering Nick back outside the emergency room. "You can't go in there…"

"I-is she going to be alright?" Nick stammered, fiddling with his hands, his whole face pale.

"She's in the best possible place." The second paramedic non-answered, smiling.

Nick stared blankly at them, looking back through the double doors. "Sm-Smithy…" he sighed, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, the only part not stained with blood.

"Is that her partner?" The second paramedic asked, watching Nick as he nodded. She pursed her lips and leant closer, softening the tone of her voice. "You should think about getting him here…."

* * *

As the shift drew on, Smithy's hangover had cleared slightly and he was beginning to feel slightly more human. He cursed the lack of a kettle in the office, and stood up, stretching before walking out towards the coffee machine, favouring it to the walk to the canteen, at least for the moment. 

"Said she went down with hell of a whack." Steve gestured dramatically with his hands as he stood with his back to Smithy.

"That's awful!" Honey glanced up, tensing as she saw Smithy approach, "Sarge!" She called out before anyone had the chance to put their feet in it. "How's Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Smithy blinked, before a slightly smirk flicked over his lips. "Probably throwing up in a corner somewhere." He smiled.

"You don't know!" Steve swallowed.

"Know?" Smithy looked confused. "Know what?"

"Charlie…" Steve started, before being interrupted by Gina hurrying through, obviously looking for something.

"Smithy!" She called upon seeing him.

"Just a minute, Ma'am." Smithy kept his gaze trained on Steve. "Know what?"

"Smithy!" Gina called again as Steve just gawped at him, not wanting to be the one to tell him.

"Well?" Smithy raised his voice, still staring at Steve. "PC Hunter?"

"It's Charlie." Honey placed a comforting hand over his. "She's in hospital…she had an accident."

Smithy's face immediately dropped and he looked at Gina as if for conformation.

Gina sighed, having been on the way to tell him before giving him a quick nod. "I'll drive you-" she started as Smithy charged forward, pushing his way through groups of officers without stopping to apologise. Gina turned without a word, following him, leaving the gathered PC's watching them.

* * *

"Come on Charlotte!" The doctor continued the chest compressions, before nodding at another. 

"Charging at 360." The second doctor raised the paddles of the defibrillator, pressing them to Charlie's chest. "Stand clear." She announced, before shocking her.

Nick winced as he watched Charlie's body convulse with the force of the shocks, his hands balled tightly into fists as he stared through the window." Come on Charlie." He whispered. "Not like this."

"We have a sinus rhythm." The second doctor replaced the paddles as Nick relaxed slightly, watching them continue to work on Charlie, glancing behind him as the double doors opened behind him.

"Sarge!" he stood straight up as Smithy barged through, Gina having to almost jog to keep up. He stepped aside to let him see Charlie, raising a hand to stop him as Smithy tried to go straight through. "You can't go in…" he said softly, his palm against Smithy's chest.

"Charlie…." Smithy's eyes focused on her prone body, knowing better than to go straight through, not matter how much he wanted to.

"She'll be fine…" Nick said weakly, having the grace to look away as Smithy's face crumbled.

"What happened?" Gina broke the silence, watching Nick as he explained, right up to him chasing the kids along the landing and down the stairs, only stopping as he heard Charlie's screams.

"Could it have been a diversion?" Gina asked, one eye on Smithy.

"Possibly ma'am." Nick shrugged helplessly.

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"No ma'am." Nick sighed, shifting awkwardly, "I chased the lads to the car park, Charlie followed….I thought she was still behind me until…" he paused and sighed again. "They were tilting her back over the balcony and then-" Nick trailed off as an ominous beeping drifted through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"NO!" Smithy cried out above the beep, trying to get through the door, Nick holding him back. "Charlie!" He cried out, struggling in Nick's hold, watching the doctors as they fussed over her body, attempting to revive her.

"Smithy!" Gina rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let them work!" she said quietly, holding his shoulder.

"Charlie!" He shouted again as the beeping stopped. "No…no…" he pushed Nick off, shaking his head, backing from the door, already fearing the worst.

"Sarge!" Nick looked over, "…She's back." He said quietly.

* * *

"What's that?" John carried his cup over, frowning as he sat beside Claire, the two of them attempting to look as though nothing was happening between them, despite the loaded glances being exchanged between the pair. 

"Charlie." Cass said sadly, "She's in hospital."

"Is she ok?" Claire asked, leaning forward.

"Touch and go, according to Nick." Honey sighed. "He called in not so long back…she's already arrested twice."

"Arrested." Gary attempted a smile, with misplaced humour. "Do you think-"

"Shut up!" John admonished, without even looking at him.

"…Sarge." Gary swallowed, looking down.

"Do they know what happened?"

"Ah, Claire." Jack stood by the table, holding a file. "I need you and John to work on the Rogers case."

Cass frowned, hearing her friend spoken about as little more than a file. "Guv," she started, before Jack cut her off.

"You can have Mickey and Duncan, I've already cleared it with Neil. Have a word with Inspector Gold if you need any more backup."

"Yes Guv." John nodded, skim reading the paper in front of him as he sipped his coffee.

"What is his problem?" Cass snorted, glaring after him. "She ain't just some name in a file, she's one of us!"

Honey shrugged sadly, "Guess that's how you get to DCI…" She said, "Just carrying on…"

* * *

"Come on sweetheart…" Smithy held Charlie's hand in his, whispering softly to her as she lay, still unconscious, "Come back to us…Rebecca needs her mummy…I need you…" 

Nick shifted slightly, feeling like was intruding on such a private moment, edging towards the curtains, steeping outside to Gina.

Gina glanced up from talking to a doctor, looking at Nick. "PC Klein?"

"She's still not come round…" Nick looked at the doctor as he walked off. "Did he say anything useful?"

"It could still go either way." Gina kept her voice low so Smithy couldn't hear. "But the signs are encouraging, she's holding her own." She took a deep breath and looked back at the cubicle. "How's he?"

"You know Smithy." Nick released a short sigh.

Gina pursed her lips and squeezed Nick's arm. "You better get back to the station."

"Ma'am!" Nick protested softly. "If you don't mind, I'd rather…"

"We need your statement." Gina said quickly, "Sergeants Boulton and Stanton are waiting."

"Ma'am" Nick conceded, knowing better than to argue. "You will let…"

Gina nodded, cutting him off. "Chop, chop."

* * *

The next day had already got off to a bad start for many of the Sun Hill colleagues. John and Claire were no further on with their investigation, as all Nick could provide was the descriptions of the youth's he'd been following, and a vague description of a '_dark haired man, about 30, not that tall'_, and he wasn't even too sure on that, as he'd been focused on Charlie. Mickey and Duncan had turned up nothing on their search for the youths, having not much to go on. 

"This is a dead end." Duncan sighed. "We don't even have a motive!"

"There probably isn't one!" Mickey sighed, "Just being a copper gets you in trouble!"

Duncan sighed, nodding slowly. "Sooner Charlie wakes up, and can-"

"If she wakes up." Mickey muttered venomously under his breath. He and Charlie had hit it off on her first day and they'd been friends ever since, enjoying winding each other up on every opportunity. He hated feeling so helpless whilst she was laying their, effectively fighting for her life.

"Course she will mate." Duncan tentatively squeezed his shoulder. "She's a fighter…" he forced a small smile at Mickey, not exactly sure on how far he could go. "She has to be to put up with Smithy."

Mickey glanced at him, shrugging his hand off, before going back to the car, slamming the door after him.

Smithy dozed in the chair beside Charlie's bed, one hand over his stomach, the other still around Charlie's. He muttered as he tried to turn over almost falling off the chair as he woke with a jolt, blinking round before his gaze settled back on Charlie.

He sighed, glanced at his watch and leant back over, kissing her forehead, before resting his head on the pillow beside hers, closing his eyes, longing to be able to at least lay beside her, holding her, the mass of wires and tubes preventing him from doing so.

Smithy had almost drifted off as he felt a slight movement from Charlie's hand. He blinked and sat bolt upright, watching her hand, his eyes flicking over her face for any sign of movement. On seeing none, he sighed, sinking back into his chair, talking softly to Charlie as he stroked her hand, just as he had the other times her hand had twitched, the doctors telling him '_it was normal, and a good sign'_.

"Rebecca's missing her mummy…" he whispered. "She keeps asking mum where you are…" Smithy smiled sadly, squeezing her hand. "I'll bring her in to see you soon…" he swallowed, his eyes scanning her face. "So she can say hello…when you're feeling a little better. She won't…" Smithy trailed off and stared at Charlie's mouth, having sworn he'd seen her lips move. "Charlie?" He said slowly and clearly, leaning closer.

"….My baby." Charlie whispered barely audibly, her eyes still closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Chaz!" Smithy's voice rose, alerting a passing nurse as she looked in, standing in the doorway, smiling slightly as she watched, not wanting to intrude, at least not for a few moments.

"Baby…" Charlie's voice grew a little in strength and her eyes flickered open, blinking dazedly as she tried to focus on her surroundings, turning her head slightly to look up at Smithy. "What." She paused and swallowed a couple of times, attempting to talk. "What am I…"

"It's ok." Smithy leant closer, his hand cupping her cheek. "It's ok sweetheart." He softly kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. "You're safe now…" the backs of his fingers gently caressed her cheek. "I'm here…"

Charlie held his gaze, a loud sob escaping as a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by more as her grip on his hand tightened as best as she could, turning her head half into the pillow and half into his hand as she cried.

* * *

"She's been very lucky." The doctor stood beside the bed after finally calming Charlie down enough for her to sleep. "There's no permanent damage. A little bruising and swelling to the area around her spine, and she's fractured her pelvis and ribs." He nodded to the cast on Charlie's leg. "Her left leg's badly broken in three places…" he continued listing Charlie's injuries, ranging from superficial to slightly more problematic. 

Smithy nodded, taking the information in, glancing back. "But she's ok?"

"She will be physically." The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the baby didn't survive the fall, but as she was so early in-"

"…Baby?" Smithy's jaw dropped slightly and he gawped at the doctor.

"Yes," The doctor checked the notes, nodding at Smithy, "She was 3 months pregnant. I thought-"

Smithy shut off as the doctor continued speaking, swallowing as he glanced at Charlie as she lay, her hair draped over one shoulder as her head tilted forward slightly, looking peaceful as she was fussed over by the nurse. His hand tightened around hers and squeezed gently, causing Charlie to stir slightly.

"I'm sorry." The doctor finished, aware that Smithy was no longer giving him his full attention. "I thought you knew."

"N-no…" He shook his head, clearing his throat as Charlie sighed softly, her gaze sleepily moving from their hands to his face. "Hey…" he forced a smile, turning back into. "How you feeling?" he asked, as she yawned, almost in answer to his question.

"Knew?" Charlie said softly, looking from the doctor to Smithy. "Knew what?"

"Nothing, darlin'." Smithy shook his head as the doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Dale." Charlie tried her best to arch an eyebrow at him. "Don't lie to me." She slowly and carefully reached her good arm to his face. "What?"

Smithy sighed and reluctantly gave in. "You were pregnant…" He whispered.

Charlie blinked at him, looking down at her stomach aware of the layers of bandages wrapped around it, much like every other part of her body, sadly looking at the doctor. "…Were?"

"I'm very sorry-" The doctor started, answer enough for Charlie as the tears started again, turning her head away from both men as she cried.

* * *

"The inspector said she's conscious." Cass wrinkled her nose as she pulled the gherkins from her burger, glancing across at Nick as he picked at his salad with the plastic fork provided. "That's something at least…" she said, before smiling slightly. "What on _earth_ are you doing, Nick?" 

"There's something in here." Nick frowned, raking through the plastic tub. "It looked at me."

Cass chuckled softly, "If you will eat the green stuff." She teased softly, offering him a bite of her burger.

"You know I don't eat meat." Nick good naturedly rolled his eyes.

"Least it don't look at you." Cass smiled, taking another bite.

"Do you know what they put in there?" Nick asked, "Same with sausages, it's all the-"

"Spare me the lecture." Cass picked up her drink, sipping from the straw as she tensed slightly. "Nick.." she nudged him gently. "Those kids you saw on the estate, what did they look like again?" She listened as Nick gave the description, nodding slowly, pointing to a small gang gathered outside a pool hall. "Could that be them?" she asked.

Nick looked up, looking at where Cass had pointed before nodding. "That's them." He said, dropping the container, before getting out the car, Cass sprinting after him.

"PIGS!" Came the yell as the youths scattered in different directions, all attempting to run away.

"Come on copper." Laughed Cass's suspect as she thundered after him. "See if you can keep up, girl!"

"Sierra Oscar from 149." Nick panted as he ran. "Chasing suspects to Charlie's case, running along Trafford Way, turning left left…" Nick dodged a trolley as his suspect changed direction quickly, "No, right right right into Trafford lane."

* * *

"Sarge!" Honey stood in the doorway of the CID office, looking straight across at Claire. "Just thought you'd like to know." She smiled. "Nick and Cass have brought in 2 of the youths in connection with Charlie's case, Tony and Reg are still on the look out for more." 

"They ready for interview?" Claire stood up, grabbing her sandwich as she walked across the office, nudging Mickey as she passed.

"Yes Sarge." Honey nodded, before leaving.

Mickey glanced up, standing. "Sarge?"

"DS Boulton's following up another lead." Claire opened the plastic container, taking a large bite. "You can help me."


	6. Chpater 6

**It's All About You – Chapter 6**

Smithy sighed softly, stroking Charlie's hair as she fought against the tears rolling from her eyes long enough to speak to him. "I should have….have said…" she hiccupped.

"Shhh…" Smithy tightened his grip on her hand. "It's ok…"

"I lost our baby…" Charlie rubbed her eyes. "It's not ok…" she tried to shuffle closer, wincing as a jolt of pain ran down her back. "I'm so sorry..." She looked desperately up at him. "I was going to go to the doctors on our day off, I'd suspected, but I didn't know." Charlie's sobs grew more intense and she clung on to Smithy as best she could. "I didn't know…" she sobbed.

"Hey," Smithy leant forward, kissing her forehead. "It's ok," he whispered, his face inches from hers. "We can have our own brood…" he forced as a joke. "We can have 'The Smith Football Club'.

"No…" Charlie shook her head, a small smile appearing. "No we can't…Becca'd never cope with the competition for her daddy." She sniffed.

Smithy smiled sadly, brushing away the tears from her cheeks, before brushing his lips over hers, letting them linger, before looking at her. "I love you."

Charlie closed her eyes as more tears threatened to escape before slowly reaching her good arm to his face to cup his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Mickey snorted loudly as the kid stared blankly back at Claire. "Come off it!" He glared. "You were chased by the same copper who caught you today! You've been identified!" 

"Don't mean I did owt." The youth shrugged. "I didn't touch no copper."

"No-one's saying you did." Claire said softly, leaning forward. "We only asked why you ran the first time."

"To get away." The kid smirked at Claire. "That's usually why people run, innit!"

"Don't get smart, Jake!" Mickey stood up, looking at Claire as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Sit down, Mickey." She said, giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

Mickey sighed, doing as he was told, fixing the kid across from them with a stony glare. "Who were you running from?"

"Your copper mate." Jake laughed, sitting back in his chair. "Keep up."

"Jake." Claire jumped in before Mickey could. "Please, just tell us in your own words what happened."

* * *

"This is worse than useless!" John scoffed, glaring round at the small plot of land around the bottom of the flats where Charlie had fallen. 

"We have to check for evidence, John." Margaret, the ever-calm forensic examiner told the sergeant as he paced up and down.

"All you'll get down here is blood" John rolled his eyes. "And Charlie's at that."

Margaret sighed, looking over her shoulder. "We need to examine all area's John." She said quietly, looking up at where her colleague was peering over the balcony at her. "Anything?" she called up.

"Hopefully." Mark, her colleague called back down with a smile.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous!" Charlie beamed as Smithy appeared in the doorway, holding Rebecca in his arms. 

"Maaaa!" Rebecca clapped, instantly reaching out to Charlie as they got closer.

Smithy carefully lowered Rebecca onto her stomach, and helped Charlie hold her in place, wrapping her good arm around her.

"Who's mummy's beautiful girl?" Charlie smiled softly as she cuddled her tightly.

"'Ca." Rebecca giggled, returning the cuddle, frowning up as she felt tears dropping on her arm. "Oi!" She scowled, waving her arm around.

Charlie smiled through her tears, kissing Rebecca's forehead. "Sorry, baby." She said softly as Smithy smiled tightly, wrapping an arm around both of them.

Rebecca turned, looking up at them both, yawning, before curling up and going to sleep resting against Charlie's chest as Smithy sat beside the bed, resting his head against Charlie's as they talked in hushed tones so as not to disturb their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Just so Kia doesn't get confused ;) In this one – Rebecca is about 10 months old._

**It's All About You – Chapter 7**

"So?" Neil pursed his lips, one finger resting on his cheek as he stared back at Claire. "You have little more than a kid mouthing off about running from a copper!"

"Well, Guv-" Mickey started before Claire had chance to answer. "If you give me five minutes with him, I'll-"

"Be up for GBH." Claire shook her head, cutting Mickey off. "I know you want this result Mickey, but that's taking-"

"Want a result!" Mickey scoffed. "Charlie's a mate!" he insisted. "She's one of us who was assaulted doing what we all do day in day out! She's lost a baby for gods sake, but then again." Mickey paused and sneered at his two senior officers. "Can't expect you to care about emotions and friendships can we! You loose all sense of empathy and caring when you rise above the rank of Sergeant!" With that, Mickey turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him, ignoring Neil's order for him to come back.

* * *

"So." Charlie stretched her arm out slowly, before looking down at her bad arm. "How long till I can be out of here?" She asked the doctor. 

"A little while yet." The doctor chuckled, pulling the blankets back as he leant in, looking at her leg and checking the pot, before pressing his hands against her hips to check her pelvis, frowning as she yelped and batted his hands away as a reflex.

"I can't be a little while!" She frowned. "He won't cope without me…last time he was left unsupervised he turned his work shirt pink after putting it in with one of his sodding football socks.

The doctor laughed, making notes on the clipboard in front of him, glancing to the side as a nurse appeared. "Your husband's outside." The nurse smiled, folding the covers back over Charlie.

"Don't call him that." Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "He'll get scared and think I've been saying things about getting him to propose."

The nurse smirked, before shrugging. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a few hints." She said with a knowing wink, pushing the curtains back each side to let Charlie see Smithy stood in the doorway, attempting to balance an excited Rebecca, a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and a balloon, looking as though he was about to drop at least one of them.

Charlie smiled instantly as she saw him, allowing herself a small smile as her she felt her heart lurch, blinking innocently as Smithy looked suspiciously down at her as he lowered Rebecca onto the chair beside the bed, arranging the other things on the bedside table. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Charlie batted her eyes at him, looking at Rebecca as Smithy tied the balloon to the headboard.

"B'oon!" Rebecca pointed at the foil helium filled balloon floating above Charlie's head with the words 'Get Well Soon Mummy' written on it. "B'oon!"

"Clever Becca." Charlie reached out her good hand, taking Rebecca's. "Did you pick it!"

"B'oon yes b'oon!" Rebecca beamed, clapping her hands.

"She wanted to get you a Tweenies one." Smithy lifted Rebecca up, sitting her on his lap. "She wouldn't stop whinging-"

"Until you got _her_ one." Charlie finished in unison with him, chuckling.

Smithy grinned slightly, before shrugging, leaning forward as he brushed his lips against Charlie's letting them linger, earning himself a kick in the ribs and a distinctly annoyed 'OI!" from Rebecca as she was squashed.

* * *

"Claire!" John called from the opposite end of the corridor, hurrying along to catch her up. 

"John?" Claire turned to face him, blinking as he launched himself at her, kissing her quickly, before stepping back as though he'd done the most normal thing in the world. "I thought-"

John smiled impishly, gesturing around the empty corridor, before leaning in for another, frowning as Claire stopped him by raising her hands. "Have you seen Mickey Webb?"

"Small bloke?" John said with an easy grin. "Blonde, yappy, cockney twa-"

"The very same." Claire mused, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since I got back from the flats yesterday…honestly, you'd think he was running this investigation the way he shot questions at me, anyone-"

"John." Claire held her hands up again. "If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"What's he done now?" John raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

"The DI's not exactly pleased with him..." Claire pursed her lips. "He thinks Mickey's too involved, what with his relationship with Charlie and Smithy, Mickey keeps sounding off-"

"That's what he does best." John shrugged.

"Manson wants him off the case." Claire leant in closer, ignoring John's knowing smirk. "And you and I both know that he won't roll over and accept that."

* * *

"You be good girl." Charlie hugged her daughter closer, reluctantly letting go as the buzzer to signify the end of visiting time sounded again. "Mummy's misses you." 

"Bibi mummy." Rebecca waved up at her, giggling as Smithy tucked her under his shoulder, kicking her legs.

"Love you baby." Charlie smiled sadly, before looking to Smithy. "And you." She said, cupping his cheek as he kissed her, squeezing her eyes tightly closed. "Love you." She whispered into the kiss.

"Love you." Smithy deepened the kiss further, before pulling back and resting his forehead on hers as the buzzer sounded for the final time. "I'll be back tomorrow…." He whispered, stroking her forehead. "Get some rest."

Charlie nodded and watched as he turned and walked towards the door, waving as he turned back, watching Rebecca swing by his side, giggling and waving for all she was worth, before sighing heavily as they disappeared from sight.

"Chaz." A soft voice appeared from the other side of the curtain. "Can I come in now?"

Charlie blinked and rolled her head to try and see the person in the doorway, smiling slightly as she saw the figure getting closer. "Micks." She smiled, wrapping her good arm around his neck as he leant in and kissed her cheek, hugging her gently. "You've just missed Smithy, it's the end of the vis-"

"I know." Mickey admitted, sitting in the seat vacated by Smithy, "I saw…didn't wanna intrude." He shrugged, closing the curtains to keep him out of sight. "I just needed to see how you are."

Charlie smiled, using her good arm to gesture to herself. "As lively as ever." She forced as a joke, before her hand found it's way to Mickey's, listening as he filled her in on the case.

"I don't remember…" Charlie screwed her face up, deep in concentration. "Dan and Amber were here…" She scratched her head. "And Gina, Gina took the statement yesterday…I couldn't tell her much…"

"You did your best." Mickey soothed, leaning closer, glancing occasionally at the curtains each time it sounded as though someone was coming.

"I just…I can't see his face." A tear eased itself from Charlie's eye, rolling down her cheek. "I try and picture it…he seemed to familiar at the time, but…but I just can't…"

Mickey squeezed her hand, stroking his thumb over it. "S'alright." He smiled sadly. "Hopefully it'll come back…" He said, brushing a tendril of hair from her eyes. "And we'll be able to nail who did it."

* * *

"Thanks Margaret." John waved his hand to get Claire's attention, "And you'll hurry the results through?" 

"John?" Claire moved closer, catching the end of his conversation.

"That'd be fantastic, thanks." John hung up, turning to Claire. "There's a match." He said, moving to the fax machine. "The forensic team have been running checks on the DNA found from where Charlie was thrown from – on the bar where the blood from her hands was found was hair matted in with the blood, it must have been from when Charlie was grabbing at whoever and the bar to try and hold on….."

Claire nodded, watching John as the fax machine started, moving in to see what was being printed.

"The DNA from the hair matches perfectly with the DNA from under Charlie's fingernails…" John said, looking smug as he showed Claire the printout.

"Do they have a match?"

"Yes." John said, his smug grin growing further.

"…Are you going to tell me?"

"Even better." John took her arm, leading her out the room. "I'll show you."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's All About You – Chapter 8**

"John!" Claire gripped the dashboard of the car as he hurried around another corner. "Just slow down…"

"I'm not even going that fast, Claire." John tutted, though slowing for her.

"Could have fooled me…" Claire finally let go of the dashboard, not missing the mischievous glint in her lover's eye. "Has anyone ever told you-"

"I'm a git?" John finished for her. "Yes, you, many times." He turned into a small car park and stopped the car, undoing his seatbelt before turning to face Claire. "Go along with whatever I say…"

"That always makes me feel nervous." Claire pursed her lips. "Especially when it's _you_ saying it."

John grinned impishly, cupping her face in his hands as she undid her seatbelt, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "I miss being able to do this." He whispered, finally breaking the kiss.

"John," Claire sighed, sounding tired. "You know why it has to be secret." She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "At least for now." She smiled tightly, brushing his cheek gently with the backs of her fingers.

John reluctantly pulled back and nodded. "Let's go…"

* * *

"Er," A nurse stood by the curtains, glancing through at Charlie's cubicle, raising an eyebrow at Mickey. 

Charlie looked up from where she'd been gently running her hand through Mickey's hair for comfort as his head rested on her shoulder, and smiled gently at her. "Sorry…"

"The end of vis-"

"He's my brother…" Charlie bluffed, shifting her hand as Mickey sat up. "He just finished work and came in to-"

"Goodbye DC Webb." The nurse smirked slightly, not buying a word of it. "Come back later when visiting times on. And you," She pointed at Charlie. "Stop encouraging him."

Charlie chuckled and mock saluted, kissing Mickey's cheek as he stood up. "Take care yeah?"

"You too." Mickey squeezed her a tight smile, leaving the cubicle.

* * *

"John?" Claire hissed softly, following him towards a small shop. "What's going on? Who's in there?" 

"It's best if you don't know." John linked his fingers through hers, before pushing the door open, leading her inside.

"Well that makes me feel really confident." She scoffed, glancing around, allowing herself a small smile at his grip on her hand.

"Morning Sir, madam." An elderly man glanced up from the counter. "How can I help?"

"Just having a look round…" John nodded politely, leading Claire to a large glass cabinet full of jewellery. "How much of that do you think is nicked?" John smirked, standing behind Claire, whispering in her ear.

"You're all heart Boulton." Claire mocked softly, leaning down slightly so she could pretend to be getting a better look.

"Seen anything you like darling?" John said, moving to beside Claire. Claire looked up at him, before breaking into a large smirk, raising both her eyebrows.

"Only the one?" she quipped, dipping her head back to look in the display cabinet, watching the reflection of the man behind the counter in the glass.

John forced a light hearted chuckle, "I promised you a ring," He started before the man moved round to them, "Can we have a closer look at the tray of rings please Mr…?"

"Benson. Excuse me dear," William Benson unlocked the cabinet as Claire stepped back into John's arms, leaning inside to pull out the display tray of rings, each gem sparkling.

"Oh John…" Claire stared at the rings. "They're beautiful."

John looked a little worried, giving her a quick dig in the waist with one hand. Claire smirked slightly, determined to enjoy herself as she moved closer, pulling one ring out, purposely sliding it onto the ring finger of her left hand. "John." She frowned as it slipped round on her finger, the stone disappearing underneath, turning it back up. "Do you have it in a smaller size?"

"Unfortunately not, madam." Benson shook his head. "Although my son, for a small fee, can change the size to make it fit."

"How long would that take?" Claire looked back to her hand, wiggling it slightly as she watched the gems sparkle.

"I can have it done as you wait." He looked at John. "Of course, the ring would have to be paid for up front, and there'd be no returns."

"…Of course." John forced out, pulling his wallet out as he glared at Claire. Claire turned her back on him, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "How much is it?"

"£450, sir." Benson answered, looking expectantly at John.

John tutted and narrowed his eyes at Claire's back, pulling his wallet out as he looked inside it. "I'd need to go to the cash machine…"

"No need sir," Benson smiled at John. "We take plastic."

John reluctantly pulled the card from his wallet, passing it over to the other man. "Thanks." He scowled, watching Benson process the card, frowning down at Claire as she finally turned to face him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Cheer up darling," She grinned up at him.

"Craig!" Benson moved to the stairs, calling up for his son. "Craig!"

"What?" A familiar sounding voice called down.

"Can you come down?" Benson stood at the foot of the stairs peering up. "I need you to size and fit a ring."

John and Claire exchanged glances as heavy footsteps sounded across the ceiling, before they started down the stairs. "Dad?" Craig Benson stood behind the older man.

"Hello Craig." John smirked, enjoying the look of shock on the other mans face, lunging forward as Craig attempted to run off out the back of the shop.

"Stay there Mr Benson." Claire warned, following John through.

"You stupid old git!" Craig shot back at his father, trying to get off ahead of John, yelping as he was caught whilst yanking the door open.

John pinned the much taller man against the wall, smirking with satisfaction as he cuffed both arms behind his back. "You're nicked!" He growled in his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

_Two chapters in one day ;o)_

**It's All About You – Chapter 9**

"No!" Rebecca cackled, slipping out of Smithy's grip.

"Rebecca Rosemary Smith!" Smithy stood with his hands on his hip, causing Charlie to bite her tongue hard to stop herself from laughing and commenting. "Come here!"

"No!" Rebecca giggled, kicking her legs as she was picked up and swung over Smithy's shoulder. "Daaaaaaadadada!" She giggled, wriggling.

Smithy rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair beside Charlie's bed, moving Rebecca back round so she was sat in his lap.

"Hiya!" Rebecca beamed at her mother, waving one hand as she attempted to eat the other.

"Hiya." Charlie chuckled, glancing up as a doctor appeared.

* * *

"How long until the results are through?" 

"Shouldn't be too long, Guv." Claire looked up and smiled at Neil. "They've promised to fax across the results as soon as they become clear."

"Good work." Neil forced out as lightly as he could, never comfortable with obvious praise, before turning and hurrying off as quick as possible to the relative safety of his office.

John and Claire exchanged smirks, each looking back at their work, Claire eyes drawn to the ring, still on the ring finger of her left hand.

"I'll give your husband-"

Smithy's head shot up as the doctor spoke and he stared wide eyed at Charlie, blinking. "Husband?" He mouthed.

Charlie chuckled and squeezed his hand as a part warning to stay quiet and behave, before grinning as the doctor mentioned her progress. "So it'll be off…"

"Next week if you keep this up." The doctor smiled. "Your arm's healing well, as is your leg, the fracture on your pelvis is taking slightly longer but that's to be expected. You're very lucky."

"I know." Charlie smiled slightly, her grip tightening around Smithy's hand, watching the doctor as he left the room. "Husband…" She chuckled.

"Have you-"

"No." Charlie chuckled more, shaking her head. "He just assumed."

Smithy's brow furrowed slightly and he looked thoughtful, looking at Rebecca as she wiggled on his lap, clutching the headphones from the side of Charlie's bed, trying to work out why she could hear faint music.

"Dale?" Charlie blinked, pulling a little on his hand. "What's up?"

* * *

"You owe me £400." John sat on the edge of Claire's table, grinning slightly down at her. 

"I do?" Claire raised both eyebrows. "How so?"

"That." John nodded at the ring on her finger.

"Last of the big romantics." Claire sighed, almost reluctantly slipping it off her finger, putting it into John's hand, both of them aware it was stolen property and would have to have gone back either way, Claire still frowning at the way her left hand now felt empty, despite only having worn the ring a matter of hours.

John smiled tightly at her, noticing her expression, escaping downstairs to book the ring in and to look into stopping the payment on his card for it before Claire managed to trap him in what he saw as dangerous ground involving rings and white dresses.

"Sarge!" Duncan called out as the fax machine started, interrupting Claire's thoughts as she stood up, making her way over to it, attempting to read before it finished printing out, smiling as she found the right place. "Got him!" She grinned, carrying it through to Neil's office.

* * *

"Did the search bring anything up?" Neil asked, standing by the cell doors a little while later. 

Mickey pulled a scrapbook from an evidence book dropping it on to the custody sergeants desk. Neil frowned slightly and moved to it, opening the first few pages, only to be confronted by a picture of himself cut out from the local newspaper. "What's this?" He blinked, flicking on a few more pages, seeing picture after picture of Sun Hill officers, some from newspapers, others taken from leaflets, even a couple of what seemed to be posed ones. "Am I missing something? He asked, turning to the last page, seeing a picture of Charlie and Smithy outside the station, both huddled together in the cold, obviously waiting for something, followed by one underneath of Charlie with Nick, getting out of the car, a red felt tip ring around them both.

"Craig Benson is known for his dislike of the police." Mickey sighed. "He and his group of thugs regularly make things difficult for the relief down there, dropping bricks and even a fridge once onto the bonnets of the cars, smashing window screens and the like. Sad thing is it's done from a height and the thugs have jackets with hoods on so it's hard to say who did it, leaving noone to be caught…and they keep getting away with it."

"Not this time." Neil pursed his lips, looking in detail at the pictures in front of him. "Do you think –"

"We're bringing in his known associates. If he doesn't name names, it's about all we can do."

"And of course he won't name anyone else." Duncan scoffed. "With all due respect guv, it's hardly likely that we'll get anyone else for this."

Neil scratched his head slightly, "Where's PC Klein?"

"Out on patrol?" Mickey shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was in the canteen."

"Go see Inspector Gold and get him in, at least till we've pulled in the members of the gang, just in case." He told Mickey. "Where's Sergeant Smith now?"

"At the hospital." Mickey blinked. "Something wrong?"

"Duncan, book this in, get John and Claire to interview Benson, let me know if anything comes up, no matter how small you think it might be. Mickey come with me."

"Guv." The two detectives nodded, each doing as they were told, Mickey going out after to meet Neil at his car, before the two set off to the hospital.

* * *

Charlie looked up as Smithy returned, looking suspicious at his large beam, looking even more suspicious at Rebecca's chocolate covered grin. 

"What've you done?"

"Weeeee!" Rebecca giggled, Smithy pulling a face as he sat back down, rechecking her nappy, before giving her the rest of the cookie he'd been holding.

"Wasn't a wee." He grimaced.

Charlie couldn't help but giggle, "Finally got you housetrained. Only took 2 years."

"Very funny." Smithy rolled his eyes, putting one hand in his pocket, fidgeting nervously, his free hand around Rebecca.

Charlie grinned and moved her hand to his thigh, "My poor baby…" She murmured softly, smiling at him.

Smithy smiled awkwardly, clearing his throat as he leant forward, lifting Rebecca on to Charlie's stomach. "Chaz?"

"Yeah?" she smiled, lifting her hand to his cheek, gently stroking it.

"Will you…" He shifted slightly. "Could you…" He sighed and got off the chair, pulling his free hand from his pocket, kneeling by the side of the bed. "S'nowt posh, s'one of them that's got some sort of lip crap in it." He showed her a child's plastic ring in the shape of a butterfly, the wings opening up to reveal a small pot of lip gloss. "I'll get you a proper one like, but I thought this could do for the minute, just….why you crying?" Smithy blinked, looking at her expression. "What's up?"

Charlie chuckled softly, rubbing at her eyes as she looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too…" Smithy smiled, still slightly flushed as he leant forward and brushed his lips over hers. "Marry me, Chaz. Please?" He asked, offering her the ring.

Charlie rubbed at her eyes as more tears ran from her eyes, holding Smithy's gaze as she nodded. "…Y-yes." She stammered.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's All About You – part 10**

_2 months on…._

Charlie giggled and fought gently against Smithy as he lay beside her, poking his side as he rolled over her. "Go round your side!"

"I can't." He pointed at where Rebecca lay curled almost into a ball, fast asleep.

"Then move her."

"You move her! She'll cry…!" Smithy scowled and tickled Charlie till she gave in, shifting forward so he could sit behind her on the bed, allowing her to lay back in his arms, her head resting against his chest as she stroked his arm.

Charlie had been out of hospital for the best part of a fortnight, and had spent the most of it in bed, complaining bitterly as Smithy attempted to look after her and Rebecca and stop himself from going mad in the process. Charlie had had to be forcefully pinned to the bed at times to stop her from getting out of bed and going to help. She was still unsteady on her feet, and slow as she walked, but she was getting better. As long as she was able to rest after, which when Rebecca was around, demanding attention wasn't always possible.

* * *

The day of Smithy's proposal had been a busy one, Neil and Mickey had arrived at the hospital soon after, and both looked unnerved by the amount of tears Charlie was shedding. Mickey frowned slightly and dared to – eventually - ask what was wrong, getting quite confused and frankly scared by Charlie's sob of 'Nothing, I'm …I'm happy.' If crying was a way of a woman expressing how happy she was, Mickey now knew why the male race didn't understand women. 

"Happy?"

"We're…" Charlie paused for a few seconds to compose herself, wiping her eyes, before waving her left hand at Mickey.

Mickey blinked at the small plastic ring halfway on Charlie's finger. "Eh?"

"We're getting married!" Charlie's tears instantly gave way to a large beaming smile. "Married!" She repeated, grinning.

"…Congratulations!" Neil nodded at Smithy, shaking his hand, as Mickey followed suit, Mickey better at expressing how pleased for them he was then Neil, leaning over Smithy to kiss her cheek.

Rebecca looked up from where she'd rolled to the end of Charlie's bed, realising she wasn't the centre of attention. "Hiya." She waved at Neil and Mickey, opening her arms to Mickey, "Ickey!" She giggled as he picked her up, flopping against his chest in a way of a hug.

"Hiya gorgeous." Mickey grinned, kissing her cheek. Rebecca instantly loved anyone who told her she was pretty, or beautiful, or clever….and Mickey was no exception. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his cheek, resting one hand on his shoulder, looking curiously at Neil.

Neil nodded at Rebecca, smiling briefly. Rebecca offered him her free hand and he took it, looking uncomfortable, before the nurse brought through another chair, giving him something else to concentrate on, other than the pouting baby in Mickey's arms.

He moved a chair along side Charlie's bed, sitting opposite Smithy, leaving Mickey to manhandle his chair around to sit beside him, still holding Rebecca, letting Neil explain about what had happened, and what had been found out.

* * *

Two months on, Charlie was at home with Smithy, the one place she felt truly safe, laying in his arms, watching their daughter sleep. The trial was due to start in the next week. Benson hadn't given any other names, but he was still charged with attempted murder, assault on a police officer, ABH and other numerous charges. 

She turned her head slightly and glanced up, watching him scowl along to a televised football match and smiled slightly, lifting her hand up to cup his cheek, kissing his jaw softly. She shifted gently and glanced back at Rebecca, before gently nuzzling Smithy's cheek.

"You getting idea's again?" He said with a grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "I was being serious though." She said softly, tracing a pattern on his cheek. "I want us to try for another baby..."

"Right now?" Smithy smiled, pressing the mattress of the bed gently so as not to hurt her. "I'll draw the curtains and stick Becca outside as guard and climb up, you think your backs up to it?"

Charlie chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Tart."

"Well you did say…"

"I didn't mean just this second."

Smithy grinned and glanced at his groin. "Shame."

"Oi!" Charlie gently dug him in the ribs, "Behave! Rebecca can hear."

"She's asleep." Smithy grinned good-naturedly and rolled his eyes. "Behave yourself!"

Charlie opened her mouth to reply, before trailing off and scowling as the phone rang. "Typical."

Smithy turned and reached for the phone, picking it up, one hand disappearing inside Charlie's top as he answered it.

"Smithy!" Gina leant back in her seat. "How're things?"

He scowled as Charlie's fingers closed around his, stopping his hand from moving further inside her top. "Ma'am."

Charlie blinked and glanced up, listening as Smithy spoke to Gina, watching his eyes settle back on the football match. She tightened her grip on his hand, feeling quite vulnerable and scared, though she wasn't entirely sure why. Her head dipped to the side, hiding in his chest, and her free hand found it's way to Rebecca, stroking her hair lightly so as not to disturb her.

"Ma'am…" Charlie glanced up as Smithy ended the call.

"Is everything…ok?" She asked eventually.

Smithy nodded, frowning at how the previously relaxed and calm Charlie had turned into a trembling mess. "You alright?" He asked, wrapping his free hand around her.

"...Hmm?" She glanced up, "Er, yeah –fine." She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's All About You – part 11**

"If only it was that easy…" Charlie sighed, turning her head to look at Smithy, as she brushed her hair.

Smithy leant forward and checked his reflection over her shoulder, fussing with his quiff. "You'll be fine." He promised.

"He hasn't given any other names." Charlie finished with her hair, clipping it back in a neat ponytail. "They're out there, Smithy."

"I won't let anyone hurt you…" Smithy sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her gaze through the mirror. "I promise."

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, dropping his gaze as she stared at the dressing table in front of her. "…I know." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But-"

"But nothing." Smithy kissed the side of her head, before pulling back. "Shift it Rogers."

Charlie chuckled softly, watching him leave the room, her gaze settling on the diamond solitaire on her finger, smiling absently as she moved her hand, watching it glint in the light, before jumping as her skirt was tugged, looking down at the floor.

"Hiya." Rebecca beamed up at her, opening her arms up to her mother.

Charlie smiled and lifted her onto her lap, gently running the brush through Rebecca's hair as she fiddled with a tube of lipstick.

* * *

Claire sat on the edge of the bed, watching John fuss with his tie, a slight smirk flicking over her lips. "If you'd got up when I said…" 

"I would have." John glanced back, turning his collar down with a smirk. "But it's what else you were doing at the time…"

Claire returned the smirk, kissing his shoulder as she passed. "I'm going for a shower."

John watched her go, smiling to himself, before following her through. "You want a lift to the court?"

"I've got to go to the station." She called through. "Before I go in, need to pick up the case notes."

"We should run through what we're going to say…"

"We did." Claire pushed back the shower curtain. "Last night, before you interrupted me…"

John grinned as he remembered the previous night. "As I remember it was you who-"

"John!"

* * *

"We ready?" Smithy came back through to the bedroom, glancing at where Rebecca was sat on the bed, pouting prettily, a series of lipstick kisses over her arms, giggling as she rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth again, spreading the rest of the lipstick over her cheeks. "What the…" 

Rebecca giggled at his expression, "Daddy!" She grinned, standing up to give him a kiss.

"Er, I'm alright cheers…" He backed off, reaching for the baby wipes.

"Daddy!" Rebecca rested her hands on her hips, glaring up at him, reaching out.

"Isn't daddy mean!" Charlie turned her head, looking over from where she was attempting to rub the streaks of lipstick off her cheeks, before re-applying her make up. "Kiss him Becca!"

"Really," Smithy held his hands up. "I'm fine." He moved towards Rebecca, crouching in front of her as he held her hand up, wiping her hand on the baby wipe he was holding, dodging her attempts at catching him, before falling forward onto the bed beside Rebecca as he was pushed.

"Get him Becca!" Charlie smirked, sitting on Smithy's stomach to stop him moving, grinning as Rebecca cackled and launched at Smithy.

* * *

"Where are they?" Neil paced the court corridor, checking his watch every few seconds. 

"Hmm?" Mickey looked up from the paper he was reading. "They'll be here soon, Guv." He sighed, watching Neil as he twitched.

"You'd think that they could be at least on time for their own court case." Neil muttered under his breath, Mickey snapping his head back up as he glared at Neil, opening his mouth to answer, before seeing Smithy helping Charlie down towards them, his arm around her waist as Charlie walked slowly along, gripping Smithy's hand tightly.

"About time." Neil flicked his gaze over them.

"So sorry, Guv." Smithy narrowed his eyes. "Only I had to help Charlie out of bed, out the shower, out the car after what-"

"Smithy…" Charlie squeezed his hand, settling for a glare at Neil.

Neil sighed and looked along the corridor as Jonathan Fox headed in their direction, Charlie and Mickey exchanging relieved glances.

"We all ready?" Jonathan smiled warmly.

* * *

"In your own words PC Rogers." The defence barrister smiled tightly at her. "If you could tell the court what happened." 

Charlie looked around the court room, nervously licking her lips. "OK…" her gaze settled on Smithy who smiled softly at her. She cleared her throat and attempted to return the smile, before looking back at the barrister. "I was patrolling the Coal Lane with PC Nick Klein as assigned by Inspector Gold that morning. We were approaching two youths on the landing who were attempting to break in to a house, later it appeared as a distraction so myself and PC Klein would be separated."

"And why exactly where you separated? If you and PC Klein were patrolling together, surely you'd chase after the suspects together?"

"I'm not as fast-"

"You'd been out the night before." The barrister leant forward. "You were hungover."

Charlie flushed and nodded slowly. "I'd had a few drinks with some friends."

"You were so badly hungover you were not able to give chase with PC Klein."

"Objection!" Jonathan stood up. "Your honour, I fail to see how it is possible to judge just how much alcohol was in my clients system, and how she'd react with a hangover…"

Charlie stared desperately around the room, her fingers digging into her palm as she looked back at Smithy.

"I'm simply trying to assess the state of mind, and body PC Rogers was in."

"You're trying to make it look like I couldn't do my job!" Charlie was panicking and her whole face had drained of any colour. "I could have DIED!" She licked her dry lips. "I had to be brought back to life THREE times, because of what they did to me! I LOST A BABY!" She glared at the barrister woman. "And you're saying it's my fault."

"Charlie." Jonathan said softly. "Calm down."

Gina gripped Smithy's arm tightly as he tried to stand up and go to her.

"Calm down Miss Rogers." The judge hit his gavel on the desk.

"I'm saying nothing of the sort." The barrister enthused. "I'm simply trying to get the facts."

"The facts!" Charlie scoffed. "The facts are that I was thrown from a balcony. The facts are that as a result of that fall I spent 10 weeks in hospital. The facts are I lost my second child, that I could have died, that I still can't walk properly because of the severity of the injuries to my spine and pelvis. That I might not be able to work in the police service because of those injuries. I might not even be able to have any more children!" She sneered at the barrister. "Does that help you piece things together?"

"Court is adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel on the side. "Miss Rogers, I suggest you get some fresh air."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's All About You – Part 12**

"Fresh air!" Charlie scoffed, kicking the ground as she pulled her jacket tighter around her, dithering slightly in the cold wind whipping round.

Smithy finally reached her, pulling her into a hug as soon as he stopped, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm sorry…" Charlie whispered into the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that."

Smithy shrugged, a trademark smirk flicking over his lips. "She deserved it." He smiled, hugging her again.

Charlie closed her eyes and chuckled. "Only just stopped myself swearing at her."

Smithy grinned and stroked her hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

"It should have gone in her favour." Jonathan stood beside Gina, his hand over his mouth as he spoke so only she could hear as they watched Smithy and Charlie together. 

"Jonathan…" Gina tutted.

"I know…" Jonathan's lip curled into a smile. "But a display of emotion like that, detailing all the facts that may or may not come up…" He glanced back inside. "The jury will be hard pushed to overlook it."

"Let's hope not." Gina murmured, looking thoughtful, smiling as a hand discreetly curled over hers, squeezing it gently, before being pulled away. She turned and watched Jonathan leave almost smirking to herself.

"Chaz!" Mickey called over, hurrying across to the entrance of the court, his shirt still untucked, flapping in the window under his suit jacket.

"Micks!" Charlie beamed on seeing him, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he stopped, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Court is now in session, you may be seated." 

Charlie looked nervously in Smithy's direction, swallowing hard as he attempted to smile reassuringly at her.

"Charlotte…" Jonathan stood up, smiling at her. "Before the court broke, you were describing what had happened…"

Charlie nodded, holding the bar in front of her tightly.

"Can you explain for us the implications of your injuries, now that we understand how you received them?"

Charlie looked at Jonathan for reassurance. Jonathan smiled and stepped back so Charlie could see Smithy. "…It means…" She stammered. "There's a chance, because of the way my pelvis was broken …cos it wasn't a clean break…there's a chance it'd never be strong enough for me to have another child."

"You were pregnant…"

Charlie nodded again, biting the inside of her lip. "Three months."

"Did you want more children…?"

"Yes…" Charlie fiddled with her engagement ring. "We already have a daughter…Rebecca. She's almost a year old. We've talked about having more. And then when we found out I was pregnant…" Charlie dropped her head, looking down.

"Would you have continued at work….?"

Charlie nodded. "I love my job." She looked up. "I love the thought of working with my partner, having something like the MET behind us, the security of the job there, letting us know we have something to leave to our family." She sighed, shifting awkwardly as her back started to hurt. "But I might not be able to continue now…not after this, I can't walk more than a little distance, I can't stand up quickly, I certainly can't run after someone and arrest them." She moved a hand to her back, rubbing it gently. "I can have a desk job." She looked at Jonathan. "Sitting behind a desk doing paperwork day in day out." She sighed. "Hardly the same as what I signed up for."

* * *

Charlie squeezed Smithy's hand as she settled beside him as John started to give his evidence, looking across at where Benson was stood in between two police guards, as if almost noticing him for the first time. She'd been part of enough trials to know what happened and had made herself ignore the box whilst giving her evidence. 

Benson shifted slightly, and caught Charlie's eye, smirking almost at her. Charlie tensed and slunk closer to Smithy, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Smithy looked down and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm tighter around her. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah." Charlie nodded, shifting again. "Fine…" she said, clearing her throat.

Smithy smiled and squeezed one of her hands, looking back at John.

"Dead…" Benson mouthed at Charlie, smirking again. Charlie set her jaw and attempted to stare him out, before snapping her gaze away, pushing her head into Smithy's chest.

* * *

"Guv." Claire frowned at Neil as he walked through. "What's going on?" 

Neil glanced up, picking up certain files. "Claire?"

"Aren't you at court?" She asked, moving to his doorway.

"Picking up some more information on Benson's known associates." Neil moved round his office, selecting certain files. "To pass onto uniform, something of an incentive…"

"On the day of the court case?" Claire pursed her lips. "Guv, if they think you're interfering…"

"It's not interfering." Neil shrugged, "It's a way of catching the others responsible." He picked up the files, leaving the office, Claire looking thoughtfully after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's All About You – Part 13**

"What's his name?" Vicky glanced across, watching Tony pin a struggling suspect to the wall.

"Martin Jacques." Reg read from the paper in his hand. "The last one."

"I don't see how this is going to work." Vicky frowned.

"They tried showing Charlie the mug shots." Cass added. "She didn't recognise any of them…"

"So what's the DI playing at?" Sam Harker frowned, appearing almost protectively beside the two women. "All this is going to do is look bad in court."

"Unless one of them confesses." Cass shrugged, trying to appear cheerful as Vicky scoffed darkly.

* * *

"Thank you DI Manson." Jonathan smiled, nodding at Neil. 

"No further questions your honour." The defence barrister stood up, acknowledging the judge.

"You may step down, DI Manson." The judge nodded, gesturing with one hand.

Neil returned to his seat, settling beside Nick and Gina, glancing across at where Smithy and Charlie had their heads bowed together, talking quietly. "How do you think its going?" He murmured under his breath to Gina.

"Jonathan seems hopeful." Gina whispered back. "Charlie's outburst appears to have had an effect on the jury, the DNA evidence is conclusive alone."

Neil nodded, sitting back. "Should have some extra information soon…"

* * *

Mickey sat outside the court room, fidgeting nervously with Styrofoam cup in his hands, watching Claire pace in front of him. "Sarge!" 

Claire glanced down, startled out of her own daydream. "Mickey?"

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous!"

"Sorry." Claire sighed and dropped into a chair beside Mickey. "It's different when it's another officer, isn't it…" She said awkwardly, wringing her hands.

Mickey sighed and nodded. "If she don't get this conviction…" He trailed off, and shrugged, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"You can't interfere, Mickey." Claire turned her head and looked at him. "No matter what happens, you can't go looking for trouble."

* * *

"I didn't do nothing!" Jacques scoffed, being pushed ahead into an interview room. 

"Save it for the tape," Tony glared, watching Reg fiddle with the equipment.

"You ain't pinning nowt on me." Jacques smirked nastily. "Not like you did Craig."

"We had the evidence." Tony smirked.

"Planted."

"You can't plant DNA." Reg said calmly, sitting beside Tony. "Not someone elses, not without contaminating it."

"You didn't find anything." Jacques rolled his eyes. "You're making it up."

Tony and Reg exchanged glances, Tony nodding for Reg to start the tape, before reeling off the formalities that start each interview.

* * *

"You think Becca'll forgive us?" Charlie stood in front of Smithy, her arms around his neck as her forehead rested on his. 

"For leaving her with me mam?" Smithy smirked. "I'd never forgive you for leaving me with her either."

"Your mum scares me." She chuckled. "She hates me."

"S'cos I'm her little boy ain't it!" He grinned.

"Little? That can't be right…"

"Easy tiger."

"Poor mummy's boy!" Charlie tweaked his cheek, giggling.

"I'll tell her you're picking on me." Smithy pouted.

"My poor baby!" Charlie smirked, tilting her head up, closing her eyes as she kissed him slowly and lovingly, melting gently and carefully against him.

"Er, Smit-" The door opened and Gina stepped through, blinking as she saw Smithy and Charlie in the corner. "Ahem…" She rolled her eyes as they both ignored her, Smithy's hand falling over Charlie's hip to her backside. "Sergeant Smith!"

Smithy jumped, pulling his head back as he looked at Gina, before grinning coyly, slowly letting go. "Ma'am?"

Charlie blushed and turned into Smithy's shoulder, giggling softly, as Gina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Charlie, there's something I need you to do for me."

Charlie looked up, looking inquisitively at Gina. "Ok…?"

"Uniform have pulled in several of the known associates of Craig Benson." Gina explained, sighing as Charlie's expression immediately fell. "They've taped brief interviews with each of them, before court resumes, I'd like you to listen to-"

"No!" Smithy glared, shaking his head. "You can't ask her to do that!"

"It's the best way of helping us catch these men," Gina explained, moving forward. "If Charlie recognises the voices-"

"She's not doing it! How they gonna prove who did what anyway!"

"Gentle persuasion." Gina folded her arms. "When faced with the revelation that they have been identified, and the names of the others, if it –"

"I'll do it." Charlie whispered quietly, holding on to Smithy.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's All About You – Part 14**

Charlie sat in the corner of the room, one arm wrapped tightly around Smithy's back, the other clutching his hand as she listened to the second tape, tensing as the voice of the suspect was heard.

"_**Let her go!"**_

Charlie gasped and gripped Smithy's hand tighter.

"_**Go on! She's asking for it! Drop her!"**_

A tear streaked it's way down her cheek as she related the voices with what she'd heard, trembling as she hid her face in Smithy's shoulder.

"Turn it off!" Smithy called urgently to Gina who pressed the button, looking at Charlie.

"Him." She swallowed. "He was there…he told them to drop me."

"You're doing really well." Gina soothed. "There's just one more tape."

"No!" Smithy shook his head. "She's-"

"Put it on." Charlie lifted her head, cupping Smithy's cheek with one hand. "I have to do this Dale."

"You don't have to do anything." Smithy sighed, kissing her forehead as he gently pulled her closer.

"I want them to pay." Charlie nodded at Gina, her fingers tightening around Smithy's.

"_**PIG! QUICK, LEG IT!"**_

"He was there." Charlie looked at Gina, sniffing and wiping her eyes, nodding. "He was there too…he saw Nick…"

* * *

"I ain't going down for nothing!" Jacques sneered at Tony, "I never touched her." 

"We have evidence to the contrary, Mr Jacques." Gina answered calmly.

"You made it up!"

"We played the tape to the victim."

"She'd pick out who ever you told her to." Jacques rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"She's a police officer, as you know…"

"We both know," Jacques leant forward. "This nick's bent, you'd say anything to get an arrest."

Gina looked almost amused, "That's a new one." She said dryly, "Shame it wouldn't wash." She nodded at Tony. "Take him back to custody and fetch Roberts."

"Ma'am." Tony nodded, getting out his chair, getting Dan to help him escort the prisoner back to his cell.

* * *

"Muuuuuuuuummy!" Rebecca beamed, toddling towards Charlie with her arms open. 

"Hello Baby!" Charlie beamed, picking her up and cuddling her.

"How're things?" Rachel Rogers asked, smiling at her daughter as she smoothed Charlie's hair, kissing her cheek.

"They're taking a break." Charlie cuddled Rebecca, kissing her cheek. "She let you take her?" She smirked, meaning Smithy's mum.

Rachel chuckled, "I'm just glad we had the agreement for looking after her drawn up before, or I'd never get to see my granddaughter."

"Gamma said we can go to the park!" Rebecca beamed, looking round for Smithy.

"Really?" Charlie mock gasped, "You been a good girl?"

Rebecca nodded emphatically, holding the picture she'd drawn out, causing Charlie to try and balance her, and look at the paper. "That's gorgeous, sweetie!" She grinned, kissing her cheek.

"It's us!" Rebecca giggled, leaning to Charlie's ear. "And mummy's baby!" she whispered, causing Charlie's smile to drop.

"How's my number one girl?" Smithy appeared behind the group, opening his arms for Rebecca as she screeched and all but lunged for him.

"I'm fine thank you, Dale." Rachel smirked, exchanging kisses with him.

Smithy chuckled and looked at Rebecca, "Did you hear that?" he mock scowled "Gamma's trying to muscle in!"

Rebecca's scowl matched her fathers and she wrapped both arms around his neck, cuddling tight. "My dada!"

Smithy grinned proudly, before frowning as he looked at Charlie. "You alright?"

Charlie looked up from the paper and blinked, before forcing a large smile. "Fine…"

* * *

"That's not good enough!" Gina sat back in her chair, looking across at Tony. "Still, we can say we did the formalities," She lifted her arm and looked at her watch. "Interview ter-" 

"The formalities?" Michael Roberts blinked.

Gina nodded. "We have to have a recorded interview with you Mr Roberts, whatever happens."

"Oh." Roberts nodded. "But you've already got one?" He blinked. "From when we first came in…"

"Yes," Gina nodded innocently, "But we need a new one now you're being charged."

"Charged!" Roberts eyes grew wide. "But I ain't done nothing."

"You've been identified by the victim," Gina glanced at Tony. "Such a shame we couldn't keep Martin in to play." She mock tutted and raised her eyes to look at Roberts. "But still, as long as we have you."

"I ain't going down for nothing!" Roberts started to panic. "I didn't touch the girl!"

Tony and Gina exchanged smirks, both folding their arms. "But you were at the scene, you've been identified…."

"I didn't touch her though!" Roberts snorted, "That was Pete and the others!"

"Who?" Gina asked, tilting her head.

"I ain't no grass!" Roberts started to say, before Gina interrupted.

"Thank you for your help, I'm sure the judge will take it into consideration when sentencing."

"Sentencing?" Roberts swallowed. "But I already told you."

"And I already told you." Gina said lightly. "Such a shame you have to shoulder it by yourself…"

Roberts looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before opening his mouth to speak. "…If I tell you who was involved, will it help me?"

"With out a doubt." Gina smirked, nodding.


	15. Chapter 15

Complete! Thank you for your reviews!

**It's All About You – Chapter 15**

"He just…rolled over?" Charlie blinked, "Just like that?"

Gina nodded; smiling as Smithy appeared, telling him the same thing.

"How did you do that?" Smithy asked suspiciously. "He just volunteered the names? I hardly think-"

"A little gentle persuasion." Gina moved her gaze back to Charlie. "Nothing to worry about."

"Gina?" Charlie frowned, looking as suspicious as Smithy. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." Gina chuckled a little. "Just trust me."

"Your honour." Jonathan stood up and approached the bench, stopping in front of the judge. "I'd like to submit a new line of evidence…"

Smithy's arm snaked around Charlie's back and he drew her to his chest, holding onto her.

Charlie watched the exchange between Jonathan and the judge, glancing across at where Gina was watching, her eyes fixed in Jonathan's direction.

The judge raised his gavel, "Court is adjourned for an hour whilst I peruse new evidence put forward by the prosecution."

* * *

"What's taking so long!" Charlie eased herself into the chair behind her, watching Smithy pace nervously. 

"S'just double checking, ain't it." Mickey shrugged, stretching out on the seats the other side of the corridor. "If anything goes wrong, or the judge thinks that they're just covering…."

"Gee, thanks Mickey." Charlie narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Anytime." Mickey glanced up, grinning.

"Smithy!" Charlie scowled, "Stop marching, you're not in the army now, you're making me nervous!"

Smithy looked sheepish, before moving back towards the chairs, sitting beside Charlie.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." She turned her head to look at him, kissing his cheek.

Smithy shrugged and draped his arms over the backs of the chairs either side, one hand resting on Charlie's shoulder.

"What happens next?" She asked softly, wringing her hands together. "If he accepts that whoever wasn't manipulated…"

"If he accepts it as the truth, then it's put to the jury for deliberation…if they believe it-"

"Then we can get out of here?" Charlie swallowed.

"Let's just see how it goes…" Mickey added.

"They have his DNA!" Charlie insisted, "They have a confession from whoever – what can there be to deliberate?"

"Just calm down." Smithy kissed her forehead.

"Calm down!" Charlie blinked and opened her mouth to continue before the door opened and the Judge, barristers appeared, with Gina and Neil not too far behind. Gina looked at Smithy, nodded quickly, before following the others back through to the court.

"He's accepted it." Smithy whispered, standing up with Charlie.

Mickey frowned at Charlie's stricken expression, picking her bag from the side as Smithy ushered her through.

* * *

"I ask you to take into consideration that PC Rogers had been drinking the night previous to the accident." 

Charlie flushed and bowed her head. "Remind me never to drink or have a social life again." She muttered bitterly.

Smithy tightened his grip on her arm, squeezing her hand.

"I also ask you to take into consideration the new evidence put forward by the prosecution, and the DNA found at the scene. I put it to you, members of the jury that this is a seemingly cut and dry case, the defence's case seems a little lacking in conviction…." The judge continued summarising the case, before dismissing the jury.

Charlie's eyes widened and she sank back against Smithy, "I can't wait…" she almost whimpered as he lead her out the courtroom. "If they don't find him guilty…"

"They will!" Smithy insisted, pulling Charlie to him.

"They've arrested the others involved." Gina appeared behind Smithy and Charlie, placing a hand on Charlie's back. "Roberts gave us the names and addresses of the group who were on the landing, and we have him and two others in custody already."

"T-thank you…" Charlie swallowed, squeezing Gina a sad tight smile, before hiding her head back in Smithy's chest.

Mickey glanced up, draining the dregs of his coffee as they were called back to the courtroom. Smithy had been trying to persuade Charlie to eat, Charlie had chewed thoughtfully on the crusts of the sandwich in front of her to shut him up, and pushed the plate towards Mickey once Smithy had gone to the bathroom, who'd been only too happy to help, ignoring Gina's glare.

Smithy returned to the small cafe, having heard the call. "…Ready?" He asked softly.

Charlie pulled herself up, nodding slowly, smiling tightly as Smithy's hand closed around hers, walking towards the court room, hand in hand, Gina and Mickey following behind them.

"I love you." Charlie whispered as they waited to be let in, tilting her head up to Smithy.

Smithy smiled and looked down, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "I love you too." He whispered.

"You're not gonna do that all day are you?" Mickey wrinkled his nose, pulling a face, before beaming innocently as Charlie turned her head to look at him.

"Piss off Webbo!"

"You say the nicest things to me!" He grinned, squeezing her free hand.

Charlie rolled her eyes and flashed him a genuine, if weak smile, following Smithy inside the court, sitting beside him. Mickey glanced at Gina, before sitting in between the two women, squeezing Charlie's hand gently as her fingers closed around his, holding tight.

Gina glanced to her left as the jury filed back in, standing as they judge returned, waiting for him to start.

"May the jury foreman rise."

Charlie looked down as she felt Smithy's grip tighten, turning her head to look at him, unable to face looking at the foreman.

"Have you reached a verdict to which you are all agreed?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honour." An elderly man nodded, one arm crossed over his stomach, the other clutching an elegant cane.

"On the charge of attempted murder, how do you find the defendant, Craig Benson?"

"We find him guilty."

Charlie released a long sharp breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding, and collapsed back against the back of her seat, a faint gasp leaving her lips as she listened to the other charges being given, all having the same verdict. Guilty.

* * *

"Shhh…" Smithy stood outside the court, holding Charlie's trembling form in his arms, stroking her hair. "Shhh….it's all over now…." 

Charlie grabbed at Smithy's shirt, sobbing hard as she clung to him. "He….he's gone!"

Smithy kissed her forehead, moving one hand to cup her face, gently brushing her tears away with his thumb. "You're safe now." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Charlie took a shaky breath, looking up at him, trying to force a smile. "We did it.." she forced, her voice loaded with emotion. "….We did it!"


End file.
